1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One fuel injection system is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 101 23 994 A1 has two electrically actuated control valves for controlling the fuel injection. The two control valves are each connected to an electric control unit via electric lines. The electrical contacting of the two control valves is complicated; typically, a separate terminal for each control valve must be present, with which a respective terminal element, for instance a plug element, must be joined together. This makes for complicated production and assembly of the fuel injection system, with many individual parts. Moreover, under some circumstances, the installation space required for the fuel injection system is greater, and enough free space in the surroundings of the fuel injection system in the engine must be provided, to enable attaching and detaching the plug elements. An electrical connection beginning at a common electrical terminal for both control valves and extending inside the fuel injection system could also be provided, but once again that would lead to increased production effort and expense, and in terms of its accommodation within the fuel injection system and the requisite sealing off from the fuel, this would be problematic.